The subject matter disclosed herein relates to bi-component fibers and, more particularly, to filter media having bi-component fibers.
A high glass transition temperature polyester, which is derived from cyclohexanedimethanol and terephthalic acid to form poly(cyclohexanedimethylene terephthalate) and which is commonly referred to as PCT, has been recently available. This material has sufficient temperature resistance to be useful in various applications including, but not limited to filtration fabrics for utility and waste energy markets. In practice, however, PCT has been found lacking in acid resistance characteristics.